The present invention pertains to an apparatus for supporting door frames, window frames or the like in a desired position until they are permanently fixed within a building.
The costs in terms of labor involved in carefully situating door frames, window frames or the like more than offset the expenses which would be incurred in correcting improperly placed frames. For example, an improperly constructed or situated door frame will later present problems for both opening and closing the door after it is installed in the frame. Further, just as occurs in windows, such a door frame would result in undesirable drafts. It is fundamental that good construction, necessarily being somewhat more expensive, even down to the details of door or window frames, makes life more pleasant for the future occupants. At the same time, it obviates corrective repairs in the future, which repairs often would have to be done by carpenters or other building experts.
An incorrectly positioned frame greatly hampers the carpenters' efforts in hinging a door to the frame so as to provide an appropriate swing for opening and/or closing the door.
Also during construction, it must be kept in mind that, the carpenters' efforts become more laborious and therefore more expensive when efforts are made to reduce the labor hours of brick layers, for example.